User talk:Ismael Miralles
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "User:Josep Maria 15." page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Cid Highwind (talk) 14:27, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. User name edits Just wondering why you edited this user page and renamed it to its current name, are you associated with Wikia? 31dot (talk) 21:38, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :I'm Josep Maria Roca Peña, but I was blocked for a month by a violation of ToU that I didn't know, and Ismael Miralles (my friend) left me the password for this account. I asked the Staff of the Spanish Central rename User:Josep Maria 15. to User:Josep Maria Roca Peña, but there was an error and the ñ not appear on some sites (appear Pea, and this is wrong). You can see that in my contributions (Josep Maria Roca Peña) appears wiht ñ, and User:Josep Maria Roca Pea don't exist. -- 15:40, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :Now I'm registred with User:Ismael Miralles, but I only use this account when I need to do something that requires registration. --Ismael Miralles (talk) 15:48, August 11, 2013 (UTC)